I'm Just Bad Luck
by Thornsword
Summary: Fearing Robin's reaction, KF and Jinx haven't told him about Jinx going cape... or them getting together. However, one General Immortus plus one Kid Flash doesn't seem like a good combination! When Robin and the team show up to help, Jinx runs. "I wish i knew if he was ok... it's been almost a week since the incident and it was all my fault... all of it."


**Hey guys!**

**I know I already wrote a story about how Robin (plus robin's team) found out that Jinx was good and stuff, but this is another way it could have happened.**

**I'm so amazingly sorry that I can't manage to keep Jinx in character. It is really frustrating me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If I did there would be another season, not weird a weird chibi spin-off that seems to oppose both Robstar **_**and **_**Flinx. Grr.**

**anyway, roll oneshot!**

Jinx woke up at 4am to a familiar sound – Kid Flash's crime alert-y thing. "Wally" she said, her voice heavy with sleep "time to get up….*yawn* hero stuff..."

Eventually she just gave up and shoved him off the bed. "Wha-" "hero stuff. Get dressed. Let's go." She had just finished pulling on her boots when he picked her up and they sped to the scene.

General Immortus was sitting on a chair one of his robot minions was carrying, looking all high-and-mighty while the rest of his robot battalion was robbing the Jump National Bank. "You get the old guy, I'll get the loot?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash nodded, gave her a peck on the cheek and sped off towards the General's guards.

Jinx POV

Robots. Why is it always robots? Can you imagine how _unlucky _it would be if they all short-circuited? I laughed and snapped my fingers. This was too easy.

The robots collapsed to the floor and I stood stock-still. This is a member of the _Brotherhood of Evil._ They don't send big-leagues like him to rob a bank. The robots should have had defense mechanisms among other things to stop them from being short-circuited. It was too easy.

I stepped over the still buzzing corpses of the robots and over to the hostages. They were all lined up against the back wall and had their hands and feet bound. There was only a few of them, so undid their binds quickly and ushered them towards the exit. _It was too easy._

Then I realized. But I realized too late. I looked around to Kid Flash to find he was too preoccupied with the robots to notice General bag o' bones himself raising a wicked-looking sword.

I ran as fast as I could, but I was no speedster. "KID, LOOK OUT!" I yelled. He turned around but for once, he wasn't fast enough. General Immortus impaled his side and Kid Flash screamed out in pain as the point of the blade hit the concrete.

With a sadistic smile, the General twisted the sword and pulled it out again. With tears in my eyes, I ran as fast as I could, hoping to make it before he hit the ground. General Immortus raised the blade to strike again and in sheer desperateness I shot wave after never-ending wave of bad luck at the robots surrounding them.

Startled by the interference, General Immortus looked at me, blinked once and charged, long sword held out in front of him. In any other moment I would have cared about the super villain. I would have fought and hexed until he was weak enough to be pushed into a van by the incompetent police.

But right now, he was only a minor annoyance.

I ducked under him, sending a Hex into his side and I ran to Kid Flash's side, my stockings absorbing his blood as I knelt down next to him, sobbing.

He gave me a weak smile. "Hey… I'm ok Jinxie… stop crying... I'm gonna be…. fine." He couldn't manage anything else as he passed out from blood loss and the pain.

I heard General Immortus and his robots charging at me again. Because my powers are somewhat connected to my negative emotions, pink energy started rolling off me in waves, more powerful than I had ever used before and I was completely unaware of it. the General and his army stood no chance.

I franticly looked for his communicator and when I found it I immediately called Robin. Probably a bad move since he still thinks I'm one of the bad guys but I had to save Kid Flash.

Robin's image popped up on the screen but the boy wonder wasn't looking at whose image just popped up on his screen. "Robin!" I yelled. That got his attention. "Jinx! What have you done to Kid Flash!" he stopped for a second "why are you crying?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's Kid Flash! He's hurt! You have to help him! Bring Raven! Please!" I pleaded desperately. His suspicious demeanor didn't change. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" he asked. I groaned. This was not the right time to discuss my loyalties!

I turned the communicator's camera toward its owner and when I saw that the pool of blood around him had grown since I last saw it, I panicked. I threw aside the communicator, ignoring the sound of Robin's voice as he ran off to find Raven.

I ripped off part of my dress and used it to apply pressure to the wound. "C'mon Wally, wake up... please, please don't leave me… just open your eyes and give me that insanely cocky smile of yours…. Didn't you always say that you're invincible?"

I buried my head into his chest, trying to find some way of preserving his blood that he was quickly losing. Two arms gently lifted me away from his body and I saw Raven put her hands on the wound and begin healing him.

I sighed in relief. Raven was here and she was healing him. But he wouldn't even _need _healing if I wasn't around. In the last two missions, Kid Flash had gotten hurt in some way. It was my fault - I'm bad luck.

I hexed my way out of the strong arms that had pulled me away, turned around and saw that it was Robin who had come with Raven. He still saw me as a villain. I could see it in his facial expression.

"Please, just help him. I can't keep making him get hurt. Tell him that for me" I said, tears in my eyes and I started walking away when I remembered something. "Oh yea, and tell him I said thank you."

The Boy Blunder seemed surprised that I was crying over Kid Flash getting fatally wounded, but quickly got over it and ran after me yelling things about putting me in jail and arresting me and that I was a villain. He didn't catch me.

Kid Flash POV

The bed felt strange this morning. Maybe one of us put something between the covers accidentally. Whose turn was it to make the beds last?

I reached over next to me, expecting to find my girlfriend, but I hit air. I opened one eye blearily. "Jinx…?"

My eyes widened in shock. This wasn't my bedroom and this wasn't my bed. This was the medical bay in Titans Tower. What am I doing here? Then I remembered.

General Immortus.

His sword.

Jinx.

I tried to sit up but found the pain in the side to sore. I winced and tried again. No luck. I huffed and laid back down on the hard medical bed as the door slid open.

Robin came into the room and sat down on a stool. "Ok Kid," he said "what the hell's going on?" I acted innocent for a bit, pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I mean Jinx, _a villain _calling me from _your _communicator while _you _were dying from blood loss and there was parts of robots everywhere." He said in that deathly calm voice he uses when he is _really _pissed off.

Parts of robots everywhere? That must mean that Jinx….. Oh no. "Jinx. Where is she?" I asked, panicky at what move she had used to get rid of General Immortus' army…. And if she used the move I think she used, she's in danger.

Robin looked surprised at my question but quickly regained his composure. "Gone. She said to tell you that she couldn't keep making you get hurt and thank you. What is going in here Wally?"

I put my head in my hands. "She's not a villain anymore. I converted her, though she doesn't like the word _'convert.'_ She quit the HIVE five a couple of months back and she's living with me cus she has nowhere else to go. Eventually I persuaded her to give the hero life a go and she's been helping me in Star city for about five weeks. She's also my girlfriend." I explained as briefly as I could.

Robin was, for once, flabbergasted, but he said that once I was healed enough to run I could go looking for her and that he wanted to talk to her. Luckily, I heal really fast.

Jinx POV

I curl up in the abandoned warehouse, shivering. I _really _need to get a grip on my powers. If I keep losing control like that, I'll die.

Kid Flash.

I wish I knew if he was ok. It's been almost a week since the incident and it was all my fault… all of it. I'm bad luck, and bad luck should never be around the good guys.

The only thing I brought from our house was a rose – one of the many he gave me. I clench it in my hands, making trickles of blood flow through my fingers.

I'm cold. So, so cold and I wish I was back in the apartment with Wally, but that can never happen again.

Never.

Soon, I'm too weak to stay awake (losing control like that really takes it out of you) and I fall asleep on the cold, hard warehouse floor.

When I open my eyes, I'm still dreaming.

But that's ok, because I like this dream.

Wally looks at me from the other side of the bed, fully healed, and smiles that cocky grin of his. "You can't get rid of me that easily" he whispers. I smile back at him and snuggle into him, his body his surprisingly warm….

Then his tone of voice takes a more serious turn. "Why did you say that you were making me get hurt? You _know _you didn't cause those accidents"

I shake my head. "Yes I did. I'm bad luck Wally."

I didn't think it was possible, but he pulls me even closer to him and kisses the top of my head.

_You're not just bad luck_

My eyes start tearing up and I whisper "this is a nice dream."

Wally chuckles into my hair. "This isn't a dream Jinx. When I found you in that warehouse you had almost starved and frozen yourself to death" he pulls back from the embrace and looks me straight in the eyes "please stop doing this to yourself. You didn't cause those accidents, I get hurt in almost every run-in with whatever's left of the brotherhood."

I just lay there, shocked. _It wasn't my fault? _A tear slips out of my eye and Wally brushes it away gently. I nestle my head on his chest and we both fall back asleep

* * *

><p>"She's clear, and completely on our side" Raven says as she takes her hand away from my temples. Robin comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I never thought I'd say this but Jinx, you are officially an honorary Titan."<p>

Then I can't breathe because I have an alien squeezing my lugs too hard in a hug. "Star… fire… air!" I gasp out. She lets go immediately, apologizing for her alien super strength.

Kid Flash runs over to England and comes back with a cake… and a rose, how did I know he was going to do that? He puts the cake on the table and gives me the rose. "Congrats on becoming a Titan, Jinx" he says as he kisses my cheek.

We laugh and cut up the cake, I end up having a sleepover with Starfire and Raven. We put a power inhibitor on Raven and made her tell us who she had a crush on.

What we didn't know is that the same fly-on-the-wall she had a crush on was actually a fly-on-the-wall at the time.

**I couldn't think of an ending and this kind of just ended up on the page. Oh well.**

**R&R!**

**Thornsword.**


End file.
